Coin Toss
by CSM
Summary: Rachel only wants to study, but Finn has other plans and tries his hardest to distract her. Season 3 Finchel


**Title: Coin Toss**

**Author: CSM**

**Summary: Rachel only wants to study, but Finn has other plans and tries his hardest to distract her. Season 3 Finchel**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

* * *

**Coin Toss**

* * *

He looks up from his laptop, for the tenth time, his eyes boring into the back of her head, almost willing her to put away her books. She's currently sitting at her desk her sprained ankle propped up on the armchair in her room. She made him move it to her desk, because she _insisted_ that she do her work at her _desk_.

Earlier this week Rachel sprained her ankle in ballet and was forced to stay home to rest it. Her dads were out for the weekend due to a big business meeting so they agreed to let Finn stay the night and help Rachel move through the Berry's two storey house along with other such essential things (being engaged for the past three weeks really did have its benefits).

Finn was given the duty to bring all her work for the week for her, that was over four hours ago and Finn is now realizing that Rachel did not want to use the empty house to their advantage and was planning on doing _all_ of her work on Friday night.

"You know, you could do your homework too." Rachel calls out, not even turning around to look at him.

"I did!" Finn lies, truth is he left all his homework at home, planning to do it on Sunday afternoon once Rachel's dads got home and sent him on his way. This is the first weekend since they got engaged they even have the place to themselves.

"Really?" Rachel asks sceptically, damn her for knowing him so well.

"Okay fine, I left my books home. I didn't think our very _first_ sleepover, meant I wouldbe doing _school _work." Finn all but whines, his displeasure with this arrangement evident.

"Finn, you are aware that I have a sprained ankle right?" Rachel asks, finally twisting her body so she could look at him, "And we promised my dads that you were coming here to help me get around the house, and bring my work for me. They trust us."

Finn rolls his eyes as he scoots to the edge of her bed, "Rach, give your dads more credit than that. They aren't stupid they know that's not _all_ we're going to get up too."

"You seem mighty sure of yourself Mr. Hudson." Rachel says her eyes narrowed, and Finn gulps slightly, her being mad at him is _not_ how he wants to start their weekend.

"Hey, your dads were the ones who told me to be careful." Finn says pointedly, grinning when Rachel groans burying her face in her hands.

"It was Papa wasn't it?" She bemoans, talking about her father LeRoy who seems to have a soft spot for Finn and a _very_ weird sense of humour.

"I was told under no circumstances were you allowed to leave the first floor and to not let you weasel your way into convincing me to bring you downstairs. To be _careful_." Finn stresses with a grin, loving that he had a lot of control this weekend.

"_That_ was Dad's warning _not_ Papa's." Rachel says rolling her eyes, as she turns back to her work, "You've distracted me enough anyway."

Finn watches incredulously as she goes back to her work as though their conversation didn't just happen, "Rach!"

"Yes?" She asks innocently looking back at him once again, "Actually can you get me some orange juice, please?"

Finn sighs but aids her requests, like he's been doing all afternoon, not that he has a problem with doing things for her, but he's just _bored_. When he comes back into her room he smiles when he sees she's furiously writing in her paper. It always amazes him how focus she can get with things, be it her work, glee stuff or just about anything, she puts her all into whatever she's doing. It's one of the things he loves about her.

The other thing he loves, about her? Is these little lose shorts she's forced to wear because of her sprained ankle which is tightly wrapped up and has little drawings on the cloth that Finn himself drew. Just because she didn't get a cast doesn't mean he couldn't decorate it, or leave little notes on it.

"My lady." Finn says with a cheesy grin as he bows, handing Rachel her glass of orange juice.

Rachel says with a giggle as she takes the glass from his out stretch hand, "Thank you, kind sir."

She takes a sip and then turns back to her work, much to Finn's shock, "Hey! What happened to my kiss?"

"Oh fine." Rachel with an exaggerated sigh as though it is a task to kiss him, but when she turns around she's smiling cheekily. "Well you're going to have to bend down."

"You're a mean," Finn says, but leans over to kiss her nonetheless.

Their kisses for from sweet and innocent, to passionate and needy, in two seconds flat, Rachel's fingers and tugging at his hair pulling him in closer, as her tongue slips between his lips. But after a few seconds he pulls away panting, his back aching from bending over.

"You don't play fair Mr. Hudson." Rachel gasps out, her hand to her chest as she tries to glare at him, but her eyes a glazed over and her lips swollen, she doesn't quite pull it off.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Finn says with a triumphant grin, but his smile falters when she huffs and just turns back to work.

That was not part of his plan. He sighs in defeat and slowly crawls back on her bed, grabbing her laptop and going back to playing Super Mario World on facebook.

A hour later Finn growls when he dies yet again, unable to get Yoshi to beat the stage. He closes the laptop and looks across at Rachel who is currently has both her legs resting on the chair, her hands at her neck as she stretches it from side to side.

Finn grins as an idea strikes him, he slowly crawls off her bed and moves behind her, batting away her hands. Before she can question him, he is kneading the muscles in her neck, slowly adding pressure with his thumbs and squeezing her flesh with his fingers. When she releases a loud moan in approval he grins placing a kiss on her cheek, still massaging her muscles.

"_Now_ do you want to take a break?" Finn asks, as he kisses along her jaw, then down the slope of her neck. He moves his hands and starts licking and sucking at her collarbone, ignoring the crick in _his_ neck that his forming from him bending so low.

"A little break wouldn't hurt." She murmurs, tilting her neck to give him better access.

"You want me to help you to the bed?" Finn asks softly, his tongue swirling around the little freckle she has on her shoulder.

"No, if I go on that bed with you, I'll never get my work done." Rachel says pulling away from his lips.

"_Babe_!" Finn says with a whine, "You can't ignore me all weekend! That just rude and mean,"

"Finn its 8 o'clock on a _Friday _night. I hardly call that ignoring you all weekend." Rachel says in exasperation.

"Okay, well you need to take a break." Finn suggests hoping to eventually steer her to her bed with him.

"Fine, you are right, and my legs are starting to cramp from being like this. Not to mention my back." Rachel says with a slight groan as she stretches her arms over her head.

"Awesome." Finn says with a grin, not thinking it would be _that _easy, he wraps his arm around her waist and helps her to her feet, but before her good leg could touch the floor, her hooks both of them onto his other arm.

"Finn!" Rachel says with a giggle, her arm going around his neck, "My bed is two feet away!"

"I'm practicing for our honeymoon night." Finn says with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows at her as he places her gently on the bed.

Once she's comfortable he slides onto the bed, her bad leg away from him, he puts his hand between her parted legs and leans forward to resume their kissing, but frowns when she pulls back.

"I'm not having sex with you." She says stubbornly, so much so as folding her arms over her chest, "We can't with my foot."

Finn scoffs, "Okay A. You weren't saying that yesterday when I came over and your Dads went for dinner, and B. There are _other_ ways for me to please _you_ without you having to use your foot. Something we also did yesterday."

"Okay, fine. You're right, but if we have sex now I'll never get back to work tonight." Rachel points out, "I have a whole week worth of work to catch up on."

"You can do that tomorrow.' Finn points out, "I'll even get my stuff from home and we'll do work together."

"Finn, there is a reason why we do work in the _living_ room and not my bedroom." Rachel says she pats his hand, "Nice try though."

Finn sighs, but then places his hand on her bare thigh and slowly begins trailing his fingers up her bare skin, lightly grazing the inside of her upper thigh, pushing her shorts as he goes "C'mon Rach, you _know_ you want to."

"It would be irresponsible of me, when I _know_ I have work...' Rachel gasps out the last word but then grabs his hand, moving it from between her legs, "No. We'll listen to music for a little while, then I'll..."

"Why not let the coin decide?" Finn asks suddenly swiping a coin from her bedside table and twirling it between his fingers.

"Finn, sex is a mutual decision between to consenting adult, and to suggest that we use a _coin_ to decide whether or not we have sex is just..."

Finn cuts her off with his lips on hers and smirks when she groans in disapproval when he pulls back, "Babe, heads you go back to work, tails we have fun for the rest of the night. This way you won't feel bad. We leave it up to fate."

"You're being ridiculous..." Rachel remarks, but he can see by the way she is eyeing the coin in his hand, it has peaked her interest.

"Heads or tails Rachel?" He prompts getting ready to flip the coin, grinning at her.

"Okay, fine. Do it."

He flips the coin in the air and it lands squarely between Rachel's parted legs, they both lean forward, Finn looks across at Rachel who is biting her lip to keep from smiling.

Finn then groans in realization, "_Rach_ you never called which one."

"Whoops." Rachel says with an impish grin.

Finn rolls his eyes in mock exasperation, "I'll choose then. Heads."

He flips the coins and they both watch as the coins flips a few times before in lands between Rachel's parted legs yet again

"Well if the coin..." But he doesn't let her finish because he leans over to kiss her firmly, sighing against her mouth as she slips her tongue between his lips.

He knew she would have caved eventually, but this was more fun anyway, he won't bother to tell her that coin is actually his double sided coin he got from a joke kit. He can use it to his advantage later on.


End file.
